


A Helping Hand

by bexara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Smut, awkward boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kageyama.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I'm hard.”</p><p>Kageyama, who had been in the middle of opening his gym locker, started so hard at Hinata’s bald statement that he slammed the locker door straight into his forehead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> My good friend Letti told me I should try to write crack, too, as a way to help with my writer's block so (even though she's not into Haikyuu!) here's some KageHina crack for the rest of you.

“Kageyama.”

“What?”

“My penis is hard.”

Kageyama, who had been in the middle of opening his gym locker, started so hard at Hinata’s bald statement that he slammed the locker door straight into his forehead.

“Ow,  _shit!_ ”

Hand coming up to rub the offended area, he turned a thunderous glare toward his teammate. Hinata stood there, hands clasped between his legs, fidgeting restlessly and looking nine kinds of uncomfortable.

“Why are you hard, idiot?”

“I don’t knoooow,” Hinata wailed.

“And why did you feel the need to share it with me?”

Hinata blinked up at him. “Because you’re here.”

Feeling a headache coming on that had nothing to do with the bump on his head, Kageyama ground his teeth together. “That’s the kind of crap you keep to yourself, dumbass.”

“But what do I do?”

His mouth fell open. Surely Hinata wasn’t that naïve.

To his horror, he heard himself blurt out, “You have masturbated before, haven’t you?”

The shorter boy blushed and his gaze scuttled away. “I-I have.”

Kageyama felt an answering heat rising in his own cheeks. It just might not be so bad to be a lonely king after all if this was the kind of crap he’d have to deal with.

“Then,” he couldn’t believe he was saying this, “then go take care of it so we can get on with practice.”

“Where?” There was a plaintive note in Hinata’s voice.

“Of for crying out loud, how the hell should I know? Quit asking me all this gross stuff already.”

“But it  _hurts_.”Hinata shifted his feet, hunching over just a little as his hands did something between his thighs that made Kageyama’s whole body catch on fire.

That did it, he really was going to become a one-man volleyball team.

His dark eyes frantically skimmed over the locker room, looking for an escape from this madness. They settled on the small partition that separated the locker room proper from the bank of bathroom stalls in the back.

“There,” he pointed a finger that he refused to acknowledge was trembling, “go into the last stall and get it out of your system.”

“What if one of the senpai come?”

“Jesus Christ! Hinata, seriously stop asking me all these fucking questions or I swear to god I’m never tossing to you again.” He realized he was shouting and was afraid their seniors really  _would_  come to check out what was going on so he lowered his voice. “I’ll keep a look out and warn you if anyone comes.”

The world as he knew it was over. He’d just offered to stand watch while Hinata jerked off. Kageyama wanted to die.

Hinata gave him a wobbly sort of smile and waddled off (damn he really must be hurting) toward the stalls.

A latch clicked. “And I don’t want to hear any weird noises either!”

“What kind of weird noises?”

He hit himself in the head, forgetting about the bump there, and cursed as pain shot through his skull. Dammit, Hinata was trying to kill him. That had to be it.

“Like m-moans and stuff.” At this rate, his face was going to permanently be stained red.

“Oh, okay.”

He didn’t hear anything for a while after that. Relief coursed through him and he bent over, placing his fists on his thighs as he wondered if he was actually going to be able to look at Hinata after this, much less toss to him. This had to be the single most embarrassing, idiotic thing that had ever happened to him.

The silence, along with his relief, didn’t last.

“Kageyama.” Hinata called out to him and there was a breathy sort of quality to his voice that let Kageyama know he’d really been jerking off.

That image tried to brand itself into his brain and his own voice sounded like he’d been sucking helium as he responded.  “What now?”

“I can’t come.”

If he hadn’t caught himself on the lockers, Kageyama would have keeled right on over. Holding on to them, he repeatedly knocked his head against the cold metal, this time welcoming the pain.

“Kageyama?”

Inhaling through his nose, he lifted his head. “Then think about your favorite celebrity naked or something, goddammit! We don’t have time for your stupid shit.”

“Okay.”

Aliens. Maybe aliens would attack. Or maybe a meteor would strike or a sink hole would open up beneath him. These desperate wishes flashed through Kageyama’s mind.

A minute or two later …

“It didn’t work because I thought about the ‘Small Giant.’”

“He’s not a celebrity, dumbass!”

Kageyama had had enough. Stomping over to the stalls, he reached the last one and kicked it open. Hinata’s wide, brown eyes rounded even more. He was leaning against the wall, shorts pashed down past his hips, hands wrapped around his sex.

“Ka-Kageyama, what are you do—

“Shut up!”

His thunderous expression was now a full blown typhoon. Hinata flinched, flattening himself against the wall. Surprisingly, even faced with Kageyama’s fury, his erection didn’t fade.

“Move your hands.”

At the curt command, Hinata’s eyes shot to his. “Wh-what?”

“If you don’t move your hands within the next three seconds,” Kageyama’s voice was thin as a razor and just as deadly, “I’m going to stick your head in the goddam toilet!”

Hinata moved his hands.

Kageyama got his first look at the shorter boy’s dick and he wasn’t as grossed out as he thought he would be. Hinata’s shaft rose up out of a thatch of springy orange curls a shade darker than the ones on his head. It was about average length, but thick, maybe even thicker than his own, and kind of a pink color. The fact that he’d just compared his junk to Hinata’s didn’t escape his notice and Kageyama could only weep a little inside.

He didn’t know what he expected it to feel like when he touched it, but it was really hot, hot and silky and incredibly hard. Kageyama gave a few experimental pumps of his hand and Hinata groaned, almost immediately jerking both hands to his mouth in horror. Their gazes clashed and Kageyama knew he couldn’t do it this way. It was too freaking embarrassing.

Making sure the door was locked, he sat down on the toilet and grabbed Hinata’s wrist, spinning him around. A quick yank pulled him off balance and Hinata tumbled into Kageyama's lap with a yelp, that small back to his front.

“Just be quiet and we can get this over with, okay?”

Hinata gulped hard and nodded. Wondering if he’d ever be sane again, Kageyama reached between Hinata’s legs and touched him once more.

It didn’t take long for him to set up a rhythm. He knew what did it for him and figured Hinata couldn’t be all that different. He played with the head, massaged Hinata’s balls, twisted his hand up and down like a corkscrew.

Hinata quivered. Collapsing back against Kageyama, he turned his head to the side and panted, warm, moist breath puffing over Kageyama’s collarbone. It was the taller boy’s turn to shudder. A small moan slid across his skin and, just like that, he could feel himself start to respond. He glanced down at Hinata’s messy orange hair and it abruptly dawned on him exactly what was happening. He was giving Hinata a hand job, and his lower body was apparently happy at that fact.

With nowhere for his hands to go, Hinata set them on Kageyama’s thighs, making the muscles underneath jump. Soon, he was doing that bite your lips and breath through the nose thing people do when they’re masturbating and don’t want anyone to hear them. Kageyama emulated him because his breath was turning ragged, too. The last thing they needed right then was for someone to walk in and hear them wheezing like a pair of rabid smokers.

He knew the exact moment Hinata was about to cum. Sock-covered feet dug into his calves and the hands on his thighs contracted. A second later, Hinata’s whole body convulsed. When he came, it was with Kageyama’s name sighing from his lips. The much too erotic sound speared like a knife straight to Kageyama’s groin.

Not thinking, just feeling, he snatched up Hinata’s hand and shoved it in his shorts.

“Touch mine, too.” He almost didn’t recognize his own voice, the throaty rasp nothing like his usual, deep baritone.

Hinata craned his head around and looked up. Black eyes met golden brown. Tentative fingers circled his arousal, but embolden by something he must have seen on Kageyama’s face, Hinata’s grip strengthened and he began to move his hand.

The urge to kiss Hinata nearly overwhelmed Kageyama, stunning and terrifying him. Instead, he buried his face in the other boy’s hair and gave himself up to the heat building low in his belly. Not long after, he came, too, the intensity of it taking him by surprise. He swallowed a groan of pleasure, eyes squeezing shut and body stiffening as he spilled inside his shorts and all over Hinata’s hand.

He wanted to think he’d just experienced the best damn orgasm of his life because he’d never been touched by anyone’s hand but his own before, but he since he’d gotten aroused from Hinata panting and whispering his name, he had the unsettling suspicion just anyone’s hand wouldn’t have produced the same results.

When their heart rates  slowed and their breath evened out, the inevitable awkwardness assailed them. Using toilet tissue to clean up, they put everything back in its place and stood up, neither looking straight at the other. Kageyama was going to have to change his shorts, too, and the knowledge of why made him feel even more flustered.

“So, uh, thanks,” Hinata’s voice cracked and he coughed before trying again, “thanks for um helping me out.”

“Yeah uh no problem.”

They didn’t say anything else, just exited the stall and walked back into the locker room. While Hinata put on his shoes, Kageyama grabbed a clean pair of shorts out of his locker, stuffing his dirtied ones way down into his bag.

 “Kageyama.”

His shoulders tensed, a tiny bit afraid of what might come out of Hinata’s mouth this time. “What?”

“Maybe we could um you know do that again sometime maybe?”

He whipped his head around to find Hinata standing there holding one arm, face blooming with color.

Somehow he managed to tamp down his own blush this time.“You said maybe twice, dumbass.”

Hinata laughed nervously. “I guess I did.”

“And I guess I wouldn’t mind doing it again. You obviously need more practice.”

“Hey, you came too!”

“No thanks to you.”

“Oi, wait, Kageyama. Kageyamaaaa!”

Kageyama turned on his heel and headed out of the locker room, a real, barely scary at all smile curling is lips, Hinata’s outraged wails trailing after him.

 


End file.
